Best I ever had
by Mrs. Johnlock
Summary: Minha primeira song E/O


**Web:** Best I ever had 

**Autora**: Selene G. Arias 

**N/A**: \õ/ Minha primeira song E/O. Musica: State of Shock – Best I ever had

Ela não fala mais comigo, não responde minhas ligações. Ela está magoada. Quer saber o pior? Eu fiz isso, eu tirei do mundo o mais belo sorriso de todos e é isso que está me matando a cada segundo.

_**Agora eu sei, eu te deixei mal  
>você era o melhor que eu sempre tive<br>eu te deixei mal no pior jeito  
>isso me machuca a cada único dia<br>eu estou morrendo para deixar você saber**_

As chances de ela me perdoar são de uma em um milhão, mas não é por isso que eu vou desistir de ter minha segunda chance, quando tudo parecia estar desmoronando, eu estava ao lado dela, para dizer o quando a amo, agora eu agradeço por poder ao menos dizer que sou seu amigo, mas nem isso eu sou mais.

_**Agora eu estou aqui para dizer que sinto muito  
>e pedir por uma segunda chance<br>porque quando tudo vem para o fim  
>eu poderia ser só um certo amigo<strong>_

Eu fiz tantas coisas de que me arrependo, vou entender se ela me odiar para o resto de sua vida, não a culpo por isso, mas eu só queria que Olivia Benson soubesse que eu nunca quis perdê-la.

_**Há muitas coisas que eu faria voltar  
>você era o melhor que eu sempre tive<br>eu não culpo você por me odiar  
>eu não fazia idéia que faria você ir<strong>_

Se ela me amou ou não, eu não sei. Se foi apenas mais um romance bobo, talvez, mas eu somente tenho certeza de uma coisa, eu a amava e ainda a amo. Eu me sinto tão mal por ter deixado-a escapar por entre meus dedos, um erro, ou vários erros, isso destruiu tudo, meus erros. Eu a quero de volta, mas não posso tê-la.

_**Você e eu estávamos vivendo como uma canção de amor  
>eu me sinto mal, eu me sinto tão mal agora que você se foi<br>agora eu sei que você é a única que eu quero  
>eu quero você de volta, eu quero você<strong>_

Só queria que ela soubesse o quanto eu estou arrependido, mas vai ser um milagre se ela me escutar. Às vezes eu me acho tão egoísta; só penso em mim, isso me afastou ainda mais da Liv.

_**Agora eu estou aqui para dizer que sinto muito  
>e pedir por uma segunda chance<br>tudo que eu quero fazer é isto chegar até você  
>porque quando tudo vem para o fim<br>eu poderia ser so um certo amigo**_

Me desculpar não é o suficiente; muitas pessoas dizem que sentem muito sem realmente sentirem, não tem como eu provar o quanto estou arrependido, mas nada do que eu diga vai ser o bastante, são apenas palavras, eu poderia pular em frente a uma bala para salvá-la, mas ainda seria pouco, só provaria o quanto a amo, não o quanto me arrependo, seria loucura, porem seria o bastante para ela ter certeza de que ainda sento a falta dela.

_**Agora eu estou aqui para dizer que sinto muito  
>e pedir por uma segunda chance<br>Tudo o que eu quero fazer é isto chegar até você  
>porque quando tudo vem para o fim<br>você era o melhor que eu sempre tive**_

Eu acabei com tudo o que sonhamos juntos, só me restam lembranças de nossos beijos, noites juntos, broncas do Cragen por colocarmos nossa relação antes do trabalho e as idas ao vestiário; nunca mais irei olhar para aqueles beliches da mesma forma, mas isso são apenas lembranças, só estarão em minha mente e em meu coração arrependido.

_**Eu não posso acreditar que joguei fora todos os nossos sonhos  
>Eu não posso acreditar que agora você esta indo como você significa pra mim<br>Eu me sinto tão mal, eu me sinto tão mal  
>você era o melhor que eu sempre tive<strong>__**  
><strong>_

Acho que ela nunca saberá como estou me sentindo, mesmo assim não posso deixar de amá-la, não posso deixar de suspirar quando estou ao seu lado, não pude deixar de chorar quando ela pediu transferência, também não pude deixar de surtar quando o Munch fez a primeira piada sobre isso, se não fosse o Fin, o Cragen e o Huang para me segurarem, eu poderia ter matado um amigo, por amor. E depois daquilo as minhas únicas palavras foram "Eu não quero saber se ele trabalha comigo ou não. Todos sabem que não pode falar da Liv", isso virou uma suspensão de uma semana.

_**Eu não posso acreditar que joguei fora todos os nossos sonhos  
>Eu não posso acreditar que agora você esta indo como você significa pra mim<br>Eu me sinto tão mal, eu me sinto tão mal  
>Você era,<br>Você era o melhor que eu sempre tive.**_

Só preciso me desculpar, e rezar para que Olivia Benson me perdoe, talvez ela nunca me perdoe, talvez passe em semanas, meses quem sabe até anos. Ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer, podemos fingir que nada aconteceu e seguirmos com nossas vidas, mas eu nunca esquecerei o brilho de seus olhos castanhos, o qual doce é seu sorriso e o sabor de seus beijos. Estou perdidamente apaixonado e se isso for um crime, pegarei pena de morte por ela.


End file.
